A Very McSwarek Christmas
by allthistime
Summary: Just a fluffy, slightly AU piece about Christmas-time


A/N: This is kind of AU, but what the heck. I just love the idea of a really fluffy Christmas story…Anyways the setting for this story is that Andy broke up with Luke a few months before Christmas. Feel free to review and have a Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue

Andy's POV

Andy skipped up to the door and knocked a few times before anxiously shifting her weight from left to right in an effort to keep warm. If she was being completely honest, Andy was a bit nervous to see Sam's reaction to her present, so the non-stop shifting and fidgeting might have had more than just one cause. She watched her breath come out in little puffs of white fog while staring at the door and willing it to open, and when it finally did, to say Andy was surprised was an understatement.

Instead of the dark haired, former Training Officer Andy had grown accustomed to meeting on this very porch, a petite woman with wavy black hair answered the door. Andy stared for a few moments, taken aback by the striking familial resemblance before her thoughts were interrupted by the woman at the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, yeah right, sorry," Andy quickly and awkwardly apologized. "Is Sam home?"

"He's out right now, would you like me to tell him you stopped by?" the woman, whom at this point Andy was certain had to be Sarah, asked politely.

Andy nodded. "Yes please, and could you give him this," Andy said whilst extending the present her present toward Sarah.

"Of course, and this is from-?"

"Andy, um, actually McNally. It's from McNally." Andy amended her statement knowing how keen Sam was on that nickname.

Sarah just nodded as a huge grin spread across her face. It was at this point that any doubt in Andy's mind as to whether this woman was Sarah or not vanished. She had dimples that mirrored her brother's exactly.

"You know what Andy McNally? I think you should come in and give this to Sam himself when he gets home."

Andy was surprised by the woman's change in demeanor and could only imagine the things that Sam had told Sarah about her.

"Uh, ok," Andy replied, unsure of where this might be going.

She stepped inside and took off her boots and coat while Sarah brought her present in and set it under the Christmas tree. Andy hadn't seen Sam's place since the holiday season had commenced but was shocked to see that Sam actually had Christmas decorations up. There was a big Christmas tree sitting in the corner of the living room that had been decorated with a slew of lights and ornaments and was topped with a shiny gold star. Adorning the mantle were stockings and nutcrackers. There was even a nativity scene set up on a cabinet across from the television. Andy definitely hadn't pegged Sam to be a Christmas nut like herself.

"You must be freezing," Sarah said when she returned from putting the present down. "I was just about to make myself some hot chocolate, do you want some?"

"That would be great," Andy said. Her face was burning from the sensation of going from such bitter cold to overwhelming warmth.

Andy followed Sarah in to the kitchen and asked "So I take it Sam has told you some stories about me?" She was still curious as to why Sarah had lit up when she found out that she was looking at Andy McNally.

"Countless," Sarah responded with a grin as she turned the stove on to heat up some milk for their hot chocolates.

"I promise I'm not as much of a mess as Sam makes me out to be," Andy said, embarrassed. There were too many instances to count when Andy has screwed one thing or another up.

Sarah then realized that Andy was uncomfortable and said "Oh don't worry Andy, I'm fairly certain you're the greatest cop alive. You tackled my brother your first day on the job and ended his UC assignment. I will be forever grateful to you."

This really confused Andy and apparently Sarah could read it on her face so she continued to say, "You put him back on the streets where he gets to wear a bulletproof vest and carry a gun at all times. He's so much safer out on the streets than he could ever be working undercover, despite his best attempts at convincing me otherwise."

Andy nodded in agreement and smiled at Sarah, completely understanding the desire to keep Sam safe. Andy really didn't want to see Sam go undercover again, now that they were so close. Somewhere in the past few months since her breakup with Callaghan, Sam had become like a best friend. He was always there for her, no matter how stupid or insignificant her issues were. They patrolled together, had drinks together at the Penny, and sometimes even had dinner together. The thought of losing their friendship and relationship if he went into deep cover again was terrifying. She would still have Traci, but it just wouldn't be the same.

"I couldn't agree more," Andy said finally. "So he hasn't already poisoned your perception of me with horrible stories of my endless rookie mistakes?" Andy asked hopefully.

Sarah laughed and said "No, I wouldn't make a snap judgment like Sammy does. I like to get to know a person before I decide if I like them or not."

"I take it Sam wasn't too keen on me that first week?" Andy asked, curious to see what Sam had really thought of her after she blew all of his hard work. She was fairly certain that Sam hated her for the first month he knew her, but chances are Sarah knew for sure.

"That's putting it mildly," Sarah admitted. "But he's warmed up to you since then."

"That's good to know," Andy said, silently cataloguing the information in case she could use it to tease him.

Sarah finished up the hot chocolate and handed Andy her steaming cup as they ventured back into the living room where the fire warmed Andy up even more. Sam's house was just so cozy, it made her feel safe and comfortable.

Sarah's POV

"So when do you think Sam will be back?" Andy asked.

"Well had I gone to the store I would have been back fifteen minutes ago, but Sammy insisted that he go and I swear the man would not be able to tell wrapping paper apart from cardboard. I needed a few supplies to finish wrapping the Christmas presents but chances are that Sammy is too proud to ask a sales clerk where to find the bows and that's what's causing the delay."

After finally meeting the infamous Andy McNally and talking to her for a mere fifteen minutes, Sarah decided that she was exactly what her brother needed. Through the past year and a half Sarah had noticed Sammy's chance in attitude towards his accident-prone rookie.

That first day that Sam had called after his debriefing from the Anton Hill UC case, Sarah could hear the hatred and disdain in his voice when he talked about the 'wicked' Andy McNally. But not even a week later, Sarah could hear a change in tone when he talked about Andy. He had already forgiven her and Sammy did not forgive easily. As the weeks passed, Sammy's tone had come alive whenever he talked about Andy. He would call weekly to check up on her and every week Sarah would ask him about his rookie. Even if Sammy had just been ranting about something that had him really worked up, he sounded happy when the subject was changed and he got another chance to talk about Andy.

The weekly phone calls had given Sarah plenty of indication that Sammy was wrapped around her finger, but it wasn't until she met Miss McNally that she knew why. Andy was virtually the opposite of her brother- optimistic, hopeful, cheerful- but that was what made them so perfect for each other.

Sarah decided right then and there that she would do everything in her power to make the both of them realize what they're missing out on. Sarah also decided that now was a perfect time for a shift in conversation. "So are you still dating Callaghan?" She asked abruptly, even though she knew full well that they'd broken up months ago. Sammy had tried to mask his elation at Andy dumping Callaghan on his ass, but she could hear it loud and clear thought he phone.

Andy was certainly taken aback by her question, but recovered quickly enough, "Uh, nope. Not anymore."

Sarah hmmmm-ed and pretended to be mulling over the 'new' information. Her plan was to place Sam in the center of her mind when it came to love life, but she knew she had to go about it in a subtle manner, so she choose her words carefully.

"Sammy always told me about his 'new rookie every year' thing. It kind of made me think he's an asshole."

"You got that right," Andy agreed, sounding slightly more comfortable.

"It's funny though, Sammy never really cared for the guy, or his choice in girlfriends, but he never really said much about it until Callaghan latched on to you."

Sarah watched Andy's face intently, looking for signs that her plan was working. The way Andy's features softened slightly at this revelation told Sarah that she was on the right track, so she continued "He also never really paid all that much attention to rookies or their love lives before you."

Sarah was moving in to the not-so-subtle range and could see Andy going through a rollercoaster of emotions. At first she was surprised, then intrigued, then really, really happy. It was like a light bulb had just gone off in her head. Obviously Sammy had done a terrible job communicating his feelings to Andy, and she had done a terrible job of noticing his involuntary tells. If she could tell that he was in love with this girl from a series of thirty minute conversations on the phone, you would think that this girl could tell by his overprotective actions. Either way, it doesn't matter anymore because Sarah had done her sisterly duties and communicated to Andy what Sammy likely would've never had the balls to.

Before Andy could respond to this new information though, Sam waltzed in through the garage door, weighed down with bags.

Sam's POV

Sam pushed the door open with his shoulder because his hands were completely full of Christmas supplies. He'd spent about fifteen minutes looking for the stupid tinsel that Sarah needed so desperately before giving up and buying every kind he could find. Why someone needed a specific kind of tinsel to complete their holiday he would never understand.

Sam was about to let Sarah hear about all of the trouble he had gone through for her precious wrapping paper when he noticed that his sister wasn't alone on his couch.

"Jeez Sam, I only needed like three things," Sarah scolded him.

But instead of acknowledging his sister, he greeted Andy, "McNally. What a pleasant surprise. "Sarah rushed over to Sam to inspect the contents of his purchases.

"Please tell me Sarah was civil." Sam said, continuing to ignore Sarah. This comment earned him a slap, but Sam wasn't overly concerned with Sarah's feelings right now.

Sarah has never been shy about making her feelings and opinions known. He just hoped to god that Sarah liked Andy so she wouldn't be scared away.

Andy laughed easily, assuaging Sam's worst fears and told him, "I think you should be nicer to your sister."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, "You don't know the real Sarah yet. Trust me, you're lucky she likes you." He winked at Andy, making her blush. He grinned as the color spread through her cheeks, making her all the more beautiful.

Months ago, Sam had decided that it was too much work to keep convincing himself that he wasn't falling for his partner, so he had stopped. He had stopped pushing thoughts of her into a file cabinet in the far recesses of his brain. He had stopped trying to fool himself into thinking that he wouldn't be lost without her.

From that point on, it was just a waiting game for him, and a cruel one at that. Fresh off a breakup was not a good time to start a lasting relationship, so he had tortured himself for the past few months, slowly spending more time with her as he observed and watched to see when she would be ready to move on for good.

"Well I'm going to finish up our presents now," Sarah announced, gathering all of the bags Sam had brought in from his truck.

She gave Andy a pointed look as she left the room, leaving Sam wondering just how long his sister and Andy had been talking and about what exactly. He was distracted before long though by Andy's voice, "I brought over your Christmas present, but you weren't here. I was just going to give it to Sarah to give to you, but then she invited me in so I could give it to you myself. I hope that's ok, I hope I'm not interrupting your time with your sister," Andy rambled out.

She had no idea how happy it made him that she had thought it appropriate to get him a present. She couldn't have been more wrong in worrying that he would be mad that she came by. "You're not interrupting anything McNally. To be quite honest, I need a few minutes away from Sarah. She's quite infuriating sometimes for a person so small." He said the last part a little quieter so that Sarah couldn't hear him.

This earned him a laugh from Andy as she maneuvered her way over to the tree to retrieve her present. "You know I never would've guessed you'd be the type to go all out for Christmas," she said, gesturing around the room.

"I'm not, but Sarah-on the other hand-is a Christmas fanatic."

"I knew it!" Andy said before she returned to her spot on the couch next to Sam. She handed him the present and he could sense that she was suddenly feeling a little nervous. "I know it's not much, but I thought I would make the gesture. Unfortunately the rookie salary leaves some to be desired when Christmas shopping."

Sam now understood her hesitation, but it was completely unfounded. He hadn't expected her to get him anything. Sure, he had been hopeful that she would, seeing as it would signify another baby step in their relationship, but he never thought that she needed to. He had actually bought her Christmas present a few months ago and planned to give it to her to hopefully convince her that he was there to stay and that he wouldn't ever let her down.

As Sam carefully removed the wrapping paper, his eyes never left Andy's. He was searching once again to see where her head was at. What he saw in her eyes gave him so much hope. After excruciating months of waiting for her to be ready, Sam sensed a change in her today. Her eyes were softer, and maybe he was crazy, but he thought he saw his own feelings finally being reciprocated. And it wasn't only in her eyes. Andy had slowly inched her way closer to Sam as she waited for him to open the present, and now her knee was touching his own. Sam prayed that this was the sign he had been waiting for.

Once the wrapping paper had been removed, Sam drew in a big breath and let out a low whistle. "I can't imagine what you going all out on a present looks like if this isn't much. This is amazing, Andy."

The small present that Sam had just finished unwrapping was a brand new iPod Nano. He'd always thought that he should get one of these to run with, but never thought it was a proper use of his paycheck. It was the perfect gift. It wasn't something he ever would've bought for himself, but it was something that he did really want.

Andy gave him a shy smile and said, "I'm glad you like it. I have to admit, you are a tough man to shop for."

"Oh really?" Sam countered. "I think you did just fine. I mean, I've wanted an iPod for years but never really got around to buying one and after knowing me for only a year and a half you've bought me the absolute perfect present."

Andy blushed and turned her head away, providing Sam the opportunity to retrieve his own present for her from under the Christmas tree.

He returned to the couch and sat down right next to Andy, knees touching once again, and placed the small rectangular present in her hands. "What's this?" Andy asked.

"Your Christmas present," Sam stated simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She glanced down at the delicately wrapped present sitting in her hands and then back at Sam, seemingly in shock that he had bought a present for her too. She rotated the present in her hands before saying, slightly flustered, "Oh, I just, uh, I just didn't really think you wou—."

"Andy," Sam said sincerely, effectively cutting her off. He cupped her cheek in his hand so that she would look him in the eyes, "You're my partner, you're my friend, you're my family- of course I got you a present."

He really hoped that Andy was catching the underlying meaning in his words. He meant everything that he had said, but she was so much more than even that. His whole world revolved around her. He stared deep into her eyes and they remained frozen there- his hand on her cheek, eyes locked.

Andy broke the reverie first when she averted her eyes and Sam quickly removed his hand. "You should open your present," he stated.

Her delicate hands tore quickly through the wrapping paper. She ran her fingers over the flat, rectangular, velvet box before opening it. Inside was a simple silver necklace with an infinity sign hanging from the bottom. The charm was studded with tiny diamonds and her birthstone was right in the middle. It was simple enough for her to wear under the uniform, but Sam also hoped that it conveyed his commitment to always be there for her.

Andy gasped just as Sam had done when he opened his present. She looked up at him after admiring the necklace and running her fingers along the entire piece. "This is beautiful," she finally breathed out.

"Partners for life," he told her quietly.

A huge smile quickly spread through Andy's face before she thrust her arms around Sam and squeezed him tight. When Andy pulled away she asked, "Can you put it on for me?"

Sam nodded in assent before sweeping the hair off of Andy's neck. He let his fingers linger on her smooth skin and felt it goosebump under his touch. He silently clasped the necklace shut and was hit with the overwhelming desire to kiss Andy. He left one of his hands on her neck while the other moved to her cheek once again. His lips slowly closed the distance between their faces, giving Andy plenty of time to stop him-but she didn't.

When their lips finally touched, Sam was reminded of the electricity he had felt the very first time their lips had touched. It was like fire spread through his entire body, mirroring the passion that they both put into the kiss.

Sam knotted his hands in Andy's gorgeous hair as she scratched at the back of his head, both trying to get impossibly closer to one another. After waiting all this time, finally kissing her with nothing holding either of them back was better than he ever could have imagined.

Sam pulled back a few inches and couldn't contain the grin that captured his face. Andy had a similar expression on her face and Sam was just about the happiest man alive.

"Best Christmas present ever," Andy whispered, barely loud enough for Sam to hear.

Sam was about to return the sentiment when Sarah, being the annoying sister that she is, barged in. "Aha!" She exclaimed. "I knew you were falling for your rookie….And I knew you wanted to be with my brother."

"Go away Sarah," Sam called out, his eyes never leaving Andy's, loving how he could feel the heat spread through Andy's cheeks as her blush grew stronger.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw Sarah leave the room and took that as his cue to kiss his McNally again. And again. And again.

"Merry Christmas McNally," Sam said a few minutes later when they finally managed to pull themselves away from each other.

"Merry Christmas Sam."


End file.
